Tankahi Yokumoriki/Tropes
A-G ' '''Action Girl:' Made better because she ground herself up from a Non-Action Girl INTO an Action Girl to avoid staying The Load. Boobs of Steel: Like Ikkaku, Tankahi is strong for a 3rd Seat. Also, her tits are huge. *'Most Common Superpower:' And she has one of the largest breast sizes in the series. Custom Uniform of Sexy: Let's count off just how. *'Cleavage Window' *'Vapor Wear:' She wears no bra at all. *'Going Commando:' Sadly averted, but views under her skirt are frequent in battle nonetheless. The Cutie: Tankahi was much cuter 100 years ago than she is now. The loss of innocence may have had something to do with that. Dangerously Short Skirt: Averted, and yet the effect is played straight. The dress Tankahi replaced her hakama with a dress. A very loose dress. Whatever material it is made out of, it flutters up with any sudden movement, flashing Tankahi's panties or butt cheek curves with any battle movement. Expository Hairstyle Change: Tankahi, over the course of 100 years, grew her hair out and let it down. It used to be tied up in a spike-bun. Even The Girls Want Her: Kayla, when she first sees Tankahi, calls her 'beautiful', and her eyes did state at Tankahi's breasts; though, with how she dresses, who can blame her? Grey Eyes: The fact that she can use healing Kidou makes it only more fitting. H-P Hello Nurse: Men throughout the Seireitei acknowledge how hot Tankahi is, though she never really allows anyone to make advances. Ahatake's first thought when he sees her was an inward rant about how hot she was. Identical Stranger: Tankahi looks exactly ''like Inoue from the canon storyline, even seems to have been just as meek as she is to a degree in the past. It's to the point where readers would think Darkrai is toying around with Alternate Universe Counterpart. '''Male Gaze:' Tankahi's design revolves around this. Moe: Tankahi was definitely this 100 years ago. She lost some of it when Took A Level In Badass. Ms. Fanservice: 'Her kosode is worn ''open to reveal her large breasts (no bra by the way), and she wears a dress that functions like a Dangerously Short Skirt that flashes her panties when she fights. Yes, Tankahi has got it goin' on. '''Nipple and Dimed: To be honest, with Tankahi's kosode as open as it is, her nipples should be on display. Apparently, the large X-Cross tattooed across her body does a job at concealing them...somehow. Q-V She's Got Legs Shinigami: If you didn't see this coming, you haven't read the article. Stay In The Kitchen: She flipped this the bird in her past, striving to become a capable Shinigami. Tron Lines: While they don't glow or anything, Tankahi has four black vertical lines and thicker black bands tattooed across her breasts, arms, and legs. She has a matching collar to go with it. Can someone say sexy? Notably, these disappear while she is in a Gigai, as they would stand out to normal humans. W-Z Zettai Ryouiki: Tankahi is Grade A!